1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to golfing equipment and, more particularly, to a golf bag and means for organizing and preventing the theft of golf clubs.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, various locking devices have been provided in order to prevent the theft of golf clubs from unattended golf bags. The majority of such devices utilize two or more relatively rotatable discs or plates with openings for the club shafts which can be selectively aligned or misaligned with each other to permit or prevent removal of the clubs from the bag. The disks or plates are generally circular, and the use of such devices is pretty much limited to golf bags having circular mouths. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,717,959, 5,636,735, 5,918,490, 6,006,904 and 6,142,319.
Other devices have employed means other that rotational movement prevent removal of the clubs, and examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,062,050, 6,102,202, 6,196,385 and 6,381,998.